¡Que viva el Ichiruki!
by Chappy Kuchiki
Summary: Porque ya hemos visto a Ichigo y a Rukia enamorarse de tantas maneras diferentes y estar juntos de pase lo que pase. Conjuntos de Drabbles basados en el anime, manga Dōjinshi o en un mundo alterno. Reto para el mes internacional de Ichiruki.
1. Capitulo uno: Wouldn't change a thing

¡Hola! c: primero que nada quiero decir que llevaba un tiempo pensando colocar una serie de **Drabbles Ichirukis**, y como hoy comienza el mes del **ichiruki** pondré uno cada día hasta que haya culminado el **veintiséis de octubre**, serán en total **treinta Drabbles** a partir de hoy. Esto es gracias al la pagina de** Facebook** llamada "**El diario de una Ichirukista**" que ha hecho esta gran idea, le dedico estos **drabbles** a esa página, a las chicas del grupo "**Mis fics Ichiruki"** sobre todo a **Mazzy Kuchiki** que es una de mis autoras de **fanfics** favoritas que lamentablemente se va a retirar, y no puedo olvidar también a mi loca amiga **Suzuki** que ama a **Yumichika** y el **IkkaYumi**, y a mi mejor amiga **Candela la loca Banchero **que la quiero demasiado.

**Disclaimer:** Los **personajes** de este** Fanfic** no me **pertenecen** solo a su **respectivo** autor **Tite Kubo.**

**Fanfic** basado en la canción **wouldn't change a thing de Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas,** me inspire en esta canción para ser el **fanfic**, así que debo aclarar que la letra no me pertenece y solo lo use sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno: Wouldn't change a thing <strong>

-Rukia miraba al cielo preguntándose donde estaría aquel chico de extravagante cabellera anaranjada, se encontraba tecleando sin parar en su celular esperando que el chico saliera de su clase, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada, pero la advertencia del capitán Ukitake no la habían dejado de perseguir una vez estaba en el mundo humano, sabía que era injusto para el perder sus poderes luego de haber salvado no solo a La Sociedad de Almas, sino también al mundo humano, si el perdía sus poderes, él no podría volver a verla, no tendrían sus típicas peleas y tampoco le haría la vida imposible, sonrió ante los recuerdos que había pasado junto al muchacho en los últimos meses, se hacia el sordo como si no oyera ni una palabra de lo que decía, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar lejano, siempre terminaba aventándole una buena patada o golpe y luego de hacer su típico berrinche simplemente se relajaba. Era testarudo estúpido, para nada amable y sobreprotector.

Por otro lado Ichigo no prestaba atención a las palabras del maestro, este dedico todo el tiempo de la clase en mirar por la ventana, no solo estaba algo deprimido por perder sus poderes, también extrañarían aunque su orgullo no permitía admitirlo, a todas las amistades que hizo en solo pocos meses, Renji, Hanatarou, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, las peleas contra Kempachi, Rukia…Al pensar en el último nombre se removió inquiero, no le gustaba la idea de no volverla a ver, ella había parado su dolor de una forma que nadie ha podido hacerlo, había transformado su aburrida vida en un reto, incluso extrañaría su obsesión por aquel tonto conejo aunque lo odiaría, ella era alguien un poco gruñona, mandona, infantil, y testaruda.

Pero aunque ambos causaran las ganas de arrancarse el cabello al otro, actuaban como si no les importaran.

Rukia no sabía el por qué, pero cada vez que se veían a los ojos era como una extraña conexión, sabia como se sentía y lo que quería decir solo con ver aquellos orbes de color miel, no había palabras, pero con los ojos decían todo. Eran como el fuego y la lluvia, ambos podrían volverse locos mutuamente, y aunque se gritaran el uno al otro no podían enojarse enserio con, eran como Venus y Marte, uno tan frio y el otro tan caliente, y no cambiarían nada.

Él siempre quería salvar el día como un súper héroe de historietas como aquella vez que fue por ella a la Sociedad de Almas, ella solo quería que estuviera bien y a salvo pero él era demasiado terco y tenía una idea en la cabeza que nada ni nadie se la sacaría de la cabeza: Ella era todo o nada. Muchos dicen que sus peleas eran tontas, y que solo llamaban la atención, era lo que sus amigos decían, eran como un par de niños peleando por el ultimo dulce. Eran estrellas tan diferentes pero no cambiarían nada.

El salió de sus clases y no le prestó atención a los llamados de sus amigos, bajo rápido las escaleras y apresuro los pasos hasta la puerta de salida, y allí la encontró, el sonrió pero ella no se percató inmediatamente de su compañía, cuando lo hizo sonrió también, y ambos caminaron de vuelta a casa, no sin antes darse unas miradas a los ojos, los demás no lo entendían pero ellos lo hacían perfectamente.

Eran tan diferentes que peleaban, tan iguales por que se entendían, y no importaría lo que dijeran los demás de su extraña y fuerte amistad, ellos nunca hubieran deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, ellas agradecían mentalmente haberse conocido, Eran tan perfectamente imperfectos que no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás, lo que pasaría en el futuro, ni sus pasados, ni sus especiales personalidades, ni sus apariencias ni sus mil y un defectos, ni siquiera el orgullo de ambos se interpondría, porque a pesar de todos aquellos meses luchando juntos a espaldas del otro, contra cualquier enemigo, nunca cambiarían nada.


	2. Capitulo dos: Un día de verano

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Debo aclarar que este Drabble es basado en un Doujinshi llamado "Aburrimiento" solo agregue un poco más y una que otra cosa, pero la idea no es mía y pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Ayer no pudo publicar el otro Drabble, así que hoy publicare dos c: el de ayer y el de hoy, el de hoy lo publico en la tarde o noche, espero que les guste y agradezco a los comentarios no solo de aquí si no también de mi pagina en facebook "Chappy Kuchiki" sin más les dejo el Drabbel y espero que les guste lo amen blablabla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: Un día de verano. <strong>

**-**Era un día de verano, el viento veraniego soplaba en la pequeña Karakura, el calor se hacía presente, muchos estaban en casos bañados en sudor y aburridos, mientras que unos pocos salían de sus hogares para refrescarse o divertirse, en una pequeña casa se encontraba un joven de peculiar cabellera naranja, que estaba concentrado en el aparato que sostenía entre sus dedos y muriéndose de calor, mientras que una pelinegra de cuerpo pequeño y ojos violetas resoplaba de aburrición, tomo lugar en la colcha del chico y se volteó hacia él.

-¡Ichigo! Vayamos a la playa-le sugirió, haría cualquier cosa por dejar de estar aburrida.

-No quiero-respondió secamente sin ni siquiera quitar la vista de la pantalla, ella se acercó un poco más.

-Entonces…. ¡A una piscina!-exclamo con emoción.

-No-respondió con el mismo ánimo que antes, ella inflo sus mejillas en modo de protesta.

-Pero…son vacaciones de verano, si no sales entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto fijando su vista al aparato de color verde.

-Juego con un gato-le respondió, en ese momento el gato hizo un sonido extraño que hizo que despertara su curiosidad, sin previo aviso, se pegó a él para poder ver la pantalla

-¿Cómo metes a ese gato ahí?-le pregunto sin entender y apegándose más a él, haciendo que el peli naranja se sonrojara por la cercanía. El gato comenzó a maullar y maullar y hacendó ruidos molestos, coloco el aparato de una forma en el que ambos pudieran verlo con facilidad, aunque la pelinegra no se despegaba de su espalda.

-Uh, le pegue-dijo con tranquilidad, eso hizo que Rukia se colocara mucho más animada.

-¡ ¿Qué?!-grito.- ¡Yo también quiero jugar!-le rogo, él se lo entrego sin protestar, ya que se comenzaba aburrida de jugar con aquel gato. Pasaron cinco minutos en completo silencio, Rukia estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras que el peli naranja estaba detrás suyo apoyado con un brazo su cabeza y otro abrazando la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las teclas al ser presionadas y los maullidos molestos del gato.

-Oye, no has dicho nada en cinco minutos-la llamo.

-¡Es que es tan lindo!-grito echándose hacia atrás y cayendo con fuerza en el estómago del muchacho, quien gimió de dolor por el golpe.

-Pero Ichigo, ¿Podemos salir después?-le pregunto con entusiasmo.

-No, hace mucho calor.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, entonces vamos a que te enfríes-le respondió.-Solo hay que ir afuera y buscar algo que te enfrié.

-Es verano enana, eso significa ir a holgazanear…-le dijo antes de ser interrumpido. La pelinegra se subió hasta él y se sentó en su estómago, haciendo que gimiera de dolor e intentara apartarla-¡Joder enana! No te sientes en mi estómago-le regaño.

Ella se apartó y se sentó más atrás, causando que Ichigo se sonrojara y que su pequeño amigo se alzara a la vista.

-¿Así está mejor?-le pregunto inocentemente.

-¡NO! ¡No está mejor! ¡Incluso es aún peor!-le grito con el color hasta las orejas. Rukia se lanzó contra el Ichigo gimió, coloco su cabeza en el cuello broceado del muchacho y el agarro con una mano su cabello y otra su espalda.-Si sigues moviéndote de esa forma harás que me caliente más-le dijo, Rukia se apartó un poco sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos, luego volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre su cuello y quedarse allí.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, e inmediatamente se separó de él agarrando de nuevo el aparato y sentándose apartada del peli naranja.

-Está bien-fue lo último que dijo. Pasaron diez minutos sin decir nada, Rukia aún tenía la mirada pegada a aquel mínimo en la pantalla y pensando lo adorable y lindo que se veía el pequeño animal y él se moría de calor y aburrición.-Rukia si sigues ignorándome, realmente iré a atacarte-le advirtió.

Sin previo aviso le quito el aparato de las manos apartándolo, y antes de que pudiera protestar, la tomo de los brazos y la acorralo entre la colcha y el, intento forcejear, pero se ganó que el la tomara de los brazos sin poder moverse, se acercó hasta su oído.

-Dije que te atacaría-le susurro haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la piel. Se apartó de su blanco cuello no sin antes darle un beso en el mismo, abrió la boca para gemir y el tomo posesión de sus labios. La lengua de ambos estaba caliente, pero eso no los detuvo, se apegaron más para profundizar el beso, las caricias y besos no se hicieron esperar logrando sacar gemidos y jadeos.

Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor verano que había tenido.


	3. Capitulo tres: Ama No Jaku

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Se supone que este capitulo debí publicarlo ayer, pero estuve ocupada xD y este lo escribí rápido por que no he terminado la tarea D: aunque esta un poco más largo que los demás. Esta basado en una canción de vocaloid llamada Ama No Jaku cantanda por Gumi, me gusto mucho así que la adapte a mi forma c: espero les guste y mañana traeré otro Drabble y aunque me atrase cumplire y publicare los treinta Drabbles -w-**

**Y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios se los agradezco, sobre todo me emocione al ver que mi autora favorita Lovetamaki me comento y coloco que le gusto mucho *mmm* gue hermoso, aún así me emociona saber que les gusta c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tres: Ama no Jaku.<strong>

-Ese día había despertado con muchos ánimos, era el último día de escuela, su último año era todo lo que había deseado, estaba a punto de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida con muchas responsabilidades: la universidad, sería un gran paso en su vida y un gran cambio, pero Kuchiki Rukia estaba segura que nada de eso la afectaría, aunque tuviera sus problemas ella no dejaría que le arruinaran la vida, y a pesar de ser feliz por finalizar y empezar una nueva etapa, también estaba emocionada por lo que le diría su novio Shiba Kaien hoy en la escuela, habían estado saliendo por los últimos dos años de la escuela, lo había conocido gracias a su mejor amigo Abarai Renji, al principio comenzaron como amigos casuales pero cuando establecieron más conversación esa conexión se volvió muy fuerte y ahora estaba en una muy feliz relación con él.

Esa tarde había estado lluviosa, pero a pesar de que odiara la lluvia no había afectado su emoción ni felicidad, antes de irse Kaien y ella se encontraron en los pasillos de la escuela, él no podía verla a los ojos y ella no entendía por que, desde que se habían conocido su extraño pero no menos hermoso color de ojos eran el centro de atención sin excepción de Kaien, él se había encargado de recordarle cuanto amaba su color de ojos pero ahora no podía verla a los mismos, tenía la cabeza abajo y sus manos se veían temblorosas, cuando iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría el contesto apresuradamente.

-¡Lo siento Rukia!-se disculpó, pero a pesar de que por fin dijera unas palabras no entendía del todo porque se estaba disculpando, él no había hecho nada malo, nada desde que salieron y ni siquiera se habían peleado a menos que no fuera nada más que una tontería.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunto pero eso hizo que él se colocara más rígido, al fin subió su rostro y hablo.

-Debemos terminar Rukia...-le dijo, a ella le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-He conocido a una chica, Miyako, y aunque quise evitarlo, me he enamorado de ella-explico, Rukia sentía un nudo en la garganta y no fue capaz de pronunciar otra palabra más.-Te he agarrado cariño todos estos años, y si te he amado Rukia, pero ahora solo te veo como una gran amiga-luego de aquellas palabras, él se disculpó de nuevo y se marchó dejándola sola, de nuevo.

Eso había pasado hace ya unos cuantos meses y seguía sin poder olvidarlo, a pesar de ser su primer amor, si lo había querido de verdad, y a pesar de prometer no dejar que nada arruinara su vida, allí estaba intentando no salir mal en los exámenes de la universidad, si pudiera decirle algo, que había estado pensando por mucho tiempo era preguntarle si podían ser amigos de nuevo no pediría nada más ni nada menos, si estaba de acuerdo con eso a ella mucho menos le importaba, porque si siempre seria mentirosa su más grande mentira seria decir palabras contrarias a sus pensamientos. A el pareció muy buena idea que fueran amigos, y allí comenzaron de nuevo su conversación.

Justo un día de septiembre hacia un buen clima a pesar de que lloviera un poco después, ese mes eran sus vacaciones así que tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar sus días de descanso, no es como si siempre pensara en él, o bueno al menos si un poco, su cabeza daba vueltas como un carrusel recordando aquel día, su vida se estaba corriendo de las manos, pero sí de todas las preguntas que se hacía, había algunas en específico que no tenían respuesta. ¿En dónde debería desechar el amor que le dio? No tenía necesidad de más nada, solo disminuía con su uso.

Si tuviera el valor de decirlo algo, si no podía verle en persona, le diría a través de palabras, incluso si se lo encontraba ahora mismo le diría que estaba frustrada que cada vez había muchas más cosas que no entendía ¿Eran sus sentimientos algo hermoso o sucio? Aun no lo sabía, y si lo supiera no encontraría un lugar en donde desecharlos, iba a esperar a que lo entendiera el significado de esas palabras, ¿Qué tenía de malo esperar un poco?

Pero su respuesta se negó al momento de encontrarse con él aquel día, se puso nerviosa y mucho más cuando el noto que ella también estaba allí, pero no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo a él y a la chica que muy alegremente colgaba de sus brazos y sonreía junto con él, la chica al percatarse de ella le pregunto con la mirada a Kaien y él le respondió y al final ella le sonrió al igual que él y como llegaron también se marcharon. Ella aun con el paraguas en la mano derecha, extendió su otro brazo viéndolos marchar y queriendo detenerlos. El continuaba avanzando, mientras ella se detenía por completo, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, nadie se detendría por ella, ¿Cómo podría acortar la distancia entre ellos?

Al poco tiempo de encontrarse encontró una carta en su buzón, al leer que se trataba de Kaien no podía estar más feliz, pero se aferró a sus ropas al ver que se trataba de una invitación a su boda. Aunque no planeaba ir a aquel día aún se lo seguía pensando.

Ese día llego rapidez y aun no encontraba una manera de expresar sus palabras con sinceridad. Siempre sería un cobarde y mentirosa de nacimiento. Al percatarse de que ese mismo día era la boda se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de su casa al lugar de la boda, él la consideraba su amiga y seria egoísta de su parte no estar con él en un día tan importante, a pesar de casi se atropellada y que la cogiera la lluvia al fin llego a la iglesia con su vestido sucio y empapado, no llego tan tarde llego en el momento de decir acepto y darse un beso como esposo y esposa que ahora eran. Mientras veía los ojos de ambos que se miraban con amor, aun no podía evitar pensar a quien le daría todo ese amor, no creía que sería fácil encontrar a alguien más, el al verla se sorprendió de encontrarla allí, se acercó a ellos y les dio sus bendiciones como pareja y ambos se despidieron para su luna de miel. A pesar de todo ella creía que seguiría esperando. ¿Estarían bien así?

Salió de allí, y con la cabeza gacha y la mirada pérdida, espero a que un taxi llegara para irse. Un chico de cabellera naranja no pudo evitar poner atención a la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas con una sonrisa tan falsa en su rostro. Era un gran amigo de Miyako y había sido invitado a su boda, al verla salir fue tras ella y la encontró en la acera, mojada y triste. No es que le importara tanto la vida de los demás pero al verla de esa forma le llamo la atención y no negaría que atrajo su atención de inmediato, saco su paraguas y la cubrió con él. Rukia al no sentir las frías gotas de lluvia se volteó y se encontró con un joven que la cubría con un gran paraguas color salmón, tenía el cabello naranja y los ojos de color miel.

-Sé que estas triste, pero si te mojas te enfermeras-le dijo rascándose el cabello con extraño color, ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de todo lo que le paso, sonreír un momento no le harían ningún daño y mucho menos a un chico de peculiar color de cabello, no le había costado tanto sacarle una sonrisa.


	4. Capitulo cuatro: La chica del transporte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios c: el anterior Drabble fue mi favorito y me encanto, bueno aun quedan un monton y hoy les traigo el cuarto Drabble, si quieren leer algo en especifico me pueden decir en los comentarios xD un tipo adaptación de una canción o etc, excepto Lemmon ya que no soy buena escribiéndolos y nunca lo he querido intentar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tres: La chica del transporte.<strong>

-Su mala suerte no podía ir de mal en peor. Kurosaki Ichigo, de diecisiete años era un adolescente casi común que cursaba el último año de preparatoria, gracias a su color de cabello se había ganado unos cuantos enemigos, no es que quisiera pelear por diversión, era algo que realmente le molestaba pero no había de otra, y gracias a eso su auto estaba destrozado, le habían quitado las ruedas y roto los vidrios y su maravilloso padre no quería comprarle las nuevas ruedas para el auto, tenía que trabajar el mismo para pagarlo, ese día comenzó a utilizar el transporte de la ciudad para poder llegar al colegio y a su casa.

El primer día había tomado el tren equivocado al otro lado de la ciudad y el segundo día se bajó en una estación después del colegio causando que se retrasara en el comienzo de clases. A la siguiente semana ya se había aprendido en cual estación bajar y donde quedarse para no perderse. El viernes había salido un poco tarde, se despidió de sus amigos y cada uno tomo su camino, en el camino al transporte compro unos bocadillos, la entrada y espero a que el transporte pasara por allí, luego de unos minutos llego y él se subió sin problemas, tenía que pasar por cuatro estaciones antes de llegar a casa.

Cuando ya solo le faltaban tres estaciones para llegar, en la parada se bajó un montón de gente al igual que subieron algunas personas, incluyendo una chica. Ichigo había salido con varias mujeres pero siempre les había terminado por que era una relación aburrida y él no quería llegar al siguiente paso hasta que fuera necesario, esta chica de baja estatura se colocó justo en la ventana y tomo un libro para comenzar a leer, no sabía por que al verla se le hacía interesante, cabello negro y corto, delgada y unos hermosos ojos color violeta, parecía ser de la misma edad que él aunque fuera de baja estatura y llevaba el uniforme que consistía en una falda gris, camisa blanca y un suéter ajustado de color beige, y pudo notar que no solo él la estaba mirando, muchos chicos del tren y hombres pervertidos la veían con interés, aquella chica era hermosa y había captado la atención de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella vez que la vio, y aunque ya su auto estaba completamente reparado el aún seguía tomando el tren solo para verla tomar la estación, todos los días era igual, el esperaba a que el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde tomaba el tren y esperaba a la segunda estación de su recorrido a casa para observarla luego ella se bajaba una estación antes de la suya y la veía marcharse hasta que desapareciera, en todo el tiempo que el llevaba viéndola ella no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez, a él le gustaba, era una chica misteriosa, muchas veces se encontraba leyendo un libro, escuchando música, dibujando y algunas veces venia acompañada de sus amigas. Una vez había intentado mantener una conversación para conocerla finalmente, comenzó con preguntarle la hora pero ella con una voz algo grueso le respondió que no tenía reloj, siempre sin mirarlo, algunas veces veía como chicos se le acercaban con aquella sonrisa encantadora y malas intenciones y cuando él estaba por intervenir ella con elegancia lo mandaba al diablo sin mirarle siquiera.

Hubo un tiempo en que no la vio más y se sintió sumamente solo, pasaron semanas sin volver a verla en tren que se preguntaba si algo había pasado, un día con las esperanzas por el suelo para volver a verla: ella entro en el tren, pero esta vez no se veía como siempre, su rostro estaba apagado al igual que sus ojos y solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, pensó muchas veces en acercarse y preguntarle que tenía pero no era su problema, ni siquiera la conocía.

Un día cualquiera él ya estaba listo en el tren solo esperando a que ella llegara, y como siempre ella se subió en la estación de siempre, aún continuaba decaída aunque habían pasado semanas de aquello. En la estación también se subieron un grupo de muchachos que no tenían buena pinta, y sin siquiera simular le echaban piropos a la pelinegra y aquello lo molesto. Cuando su estación llego, ella salió del tren seguida del grupo de hombres, el sin siquiera pensarlo salió de aquel tren, aquellos hombres no se veían buenos y se preocupaba por ella.

Los hombres continuaron siguiéndola y era obvio que ella se había percatado de ello, había intentado escapar, pero ellos eran varios y ella era una sola, la acorralaron en el callejón y lanzo una maldición al aire al verse sin escapatoria.

-Eres muy hermosa-le dijo uno de ellos. Ichigo se encontraba unos pasos atrás, había intentado alejarlos un poco al ver que casi se dan cuenta de su presencia, y vio cuando la acorralaron en el callejón, apresuro al paso y se cabreo al encontrar a uno de ellos manoseándole las piernas y acercándose debajo de la falda. Sin dudarlo se lanzó contra ellos. Eran cinco en total y a pesar de ser grandes y musculosos no eran demasiado agiles peleando, el los derroto en unos instantes. Cuando se volteó hacia la chica pelinegra, estaba llorando.

Estaba hecha un ovillo abrazando sus piernas y emitiendo pequeños sonidos, se acercó a ella y le coloco la mano en el hombro haciéndola estremecer, cuando ella levanto la cabeza ella estaba un poco sorprendida, tenía las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas y tenía un golpe en su ojo, aquello la hizo enfadar.

-Ya estas a salvo, no tengas miedo-le dijo, ella pareció calmarse un poco.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rukia Kuchiki-le respondió, se quedó callado luego de eso pero aquel apellido le sonaba, o tal vez solo era una coincidencia.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-le pregunto, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero por primera vez podía hablarle.

-A donde menos quiero ir es allí-le dijo, el sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Entonces te llevare con mi padre para que vea tu ojo, puedes quedarte allí si quieres-le dijo, ella al principio se quedó callada, pero luego asintió. La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a casa, en el camino se había quedado dormida, parecía un ángel, y ahora que la tenía así de cerca podía ver su rostro más de cerca, largas pestañas, nariz pequeñas y labios rosados entre abiertos, aparto la mirada antes de que cometiera una locura. Y con el corazón latiendo en el pecho y la chica que le gustaba en sus brazos, la llevo a casa.

**¿Continuara? **

* * *

><p><strong>Este Drabble tendra una segunda parte, claro si es que quieren, no planeaba escribirlo así pero si no se haría demasiado largo, y sera desde las perspectiva de Rukia y escrito en tercera persona. Bueno :v espero que les haya gustado y escriban en los comentarios si quieren la segunda parte c:<strong>


	5. Capitulo cinco: El Chico del transporte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**¡Aquí esta la segunda parte del Drabble anterior que tanto esperaban! Perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste, planeaba hacer una tercera parte pero ya no seria un Drabble y es mejor terminarlo aquí y pasar a otro Drabble diferente. Les repito que si quieren un Drabble en especifico pueden pedirmelo, ya sea basada en una canción, imagen, video, libro etc etc. Y ya que estamos aquí vengo a promocionar una de mis nuevas adaptaciones llamada "Como si fuera un sueño" les dejare el Link por aquí o si no se pasean por mi perfil y allí estará. **

**¡Respondo comentarios!**

**-Isidora: ¡Espero que te guste esta segunda parte! y nos vemos en los otro capitulos. **

**-Andrea: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste y me hayas colocado un comentario con tanta emoción xDDD si es bastante lindo c: aunque a mi no me gusta escribir algo tan cursi xD Nos vemos besitos a ti también.**

**-Sango: me alegro que te guste y también que quieras un continuación, gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia. ¡Nos vemos!**

**-Estrellz: A mi encanto también ese Drabble c: es tan besho (? y me alegro que te gusten asñi que continuare escribiendo Drabbles hasta llegar a los 30!**

**-Liliana: ¡Hola! me alegra que te guste, y no he escuchado esa canción que dices pero la buscare a ver que tal, tratare de arreglar esos errores gracia por decirmelo. Nos vemos querida c:**

**-Pastelito: Me dio risa tu nombre xD y intente ver la imagen del Link pero no se abre dice que hay error, si gustas puedes enviarmelo en privado o por mi facebook, como quieras y hago tu pedido xD me alegro que te guste y te dejen sin palabras. Cuidate y nos vemos :DD**

**-Nelly: JAJAJAJA gracias querida que bueno que te gusten, y bueno como has pedido la segunda parte ha venido xD Y respecto a tu pregunta, Los Drabbles generalmente son de 500 palabras a 1000 en algunos casos, y generalmente me quedan más largo de lo que planeo, en pocas palabras son historias cortitas pero con mucho sentimiento, humor etc etc Me alegro que te guste. ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cinco: El chico del transporte. <strong>

**-**No sabía dónde estaba, desde hacía unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron desesperados al visualizar una pesadilla en donde casi la violaban y un chico de cabello naranja la salvaba, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y se encontraba sola en una cama que no era suya, luego recordó que su sueño había pasado en la vida real se incorporó y se quitó las calientes mantas de su cuerpo y se acercó a la ventana, ya estaba oscuro y era de noche y el viento estaba helado, sin saber dónde estaba y que hacer se colocó en posición fetal con las mantas para darse calor. Estaba asustado y molesta al mismo tiempo, si no hubiera estado distraída no tenía por qué haber recibido ayuda de aquel extraño, lo peor de todo es que la había visto llorar, sabía que era el chico que entraba al mismo tren que ella, pero siempre lo había visto de lejos, recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Andaba viendo la ventana con aburrimiento y lo primero que había llamado su atención era su inusual color de cabello, se preguntó si era natural y también quería tocarlo.

Muchas veces sentía que la miraban y era algo peculiar al tener aquellos ojos de un color purpura, y a veces podía sentir la mirada oji miel en su nuca, y aunque tenía curiosidad no había volteado a verlo, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado.

La puerta se abrió y dos figuras altas y musculosas aparecieron allí, no sabía quiénes eran. ¿Y si querían hacerle daño? Uno de ellos se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento, al mismo tiempo que ella se arrincono en un extremo de la pared, la persona que estaba frente a ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano, ella no supo si ofrecerle su mano o alejarse lo más posible de él.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Isshin-se presentó.-No tengas miedo Rukia-chan no te haremos daño-le dijo de manera cálida. No sabía por qué pero ya no sentía tanto miedo, le había hablado tan gentilmente como alguna vez su hermana mayor lo había hecho antes de morir, se acercó a él poco a poco y le tendió la mano.-Cálido-pensó, hace un tiempo que no se había sentido tan protegida.-¿Te gustaría contarnos que ha pasado?-le pregunto de manera seria, ella quería responderle pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si sería seguro, el entendió su mirada y le susurro algo a la otra sombra que estaba de pie en la habitación.

-Cuando quieras hablar puedes llamarnos-le dijo aquella persona, pero esa voz ya la reconocía, era el chico de cabeza de zanahoria. Ella asintió y el hombre de cabellera negra abandono la habitación.- ¿Tienes frio?-le pregunto, ella negó rápidamente.-No sabemos cuál es tu talla, pero mis hermanas se han ofrecido a darte algo de ropa, puedes cambiarte en el baño o aquí y luego irte a dormir, estarás más tranquila en la mañana. El chico se despidió con la mano y cerro la puerta, dejándola sola.

No sabía si desvestirse y colocarse la otra ropa o irse a dormir de una buena vez, opto por lo primero y se quitó la camisa mojada del colegio y se colocó la sudadera que estaba sobre la cama, lo mismo hizo con la falda y las medias del colegio, las cambio por los shorts y unas medias de colores que le habían colocado. Se fue al baño y cepillo sus dientes y se lavó la cara, se fijó en el reloj que marcaban las diez de la noche, no iría a su casa, y si no lo hacía estaba en un gran aprieto.

Apago las luces y se recostó, la habitación tenía un olor varonil, ¿Seria esa la habitación del muchacho? Aspiro el aroma y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo olor tranquilizante que hizo que se durmiera en sus brazos, estaba en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama, se sintió mal, pero rápidamente recobro el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Pasaron muchos días sin que la pelinegra dijera una sola palabra de por qué no quería irse de allí ni llamar a su hogar.<p>

-¡Viejo déjala tranquila! Sé que quieres respuestas pero está asustada, debemos esperar a que ella quiera hablarnos-le explico Ichigo, Isshin suspiro y coloco la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Lo comprendo Ichigo, pero no podemos seguir escondiéndola aquí solo sabiendo su nombre. Y en ese momento Isshin sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, había ocultado ciertas cosas que ya sabía pero tenía razones y era esperar a que ella quisiera hablar. Esa noche el pelinegro visito la habitación de huéspedes donde Rukia leía un libro. Al verlo lo cerro rápidamente se cubrió con las mantas y lo miro a los ojos, él se sentó en la cama y ella se tensó.

-¿Eres la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya no es así?-le pregunto, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y pensó antes de asentir.

-¿Cómo ustedes lo sabe señor?-pregunto.

-Dime Isshin Rukia-chan-le dijo.-Lo conozco, conozco a tu padre, y eres la viva imagen de tu madre. Rukia ahogo un gemido al escuchar hablar de su madre, la extrañaba y claramente su padre había cambiado.-Sé que tu padre puede ser difícil de entender, pero si lo intentas podrías llevarte bien con él y no tratar de huirle.

-Es que usted no lo entiende, desde que mama murió, mi padre ha acostumbrado a ser frio y distante-replico.

-Tienes razón no lo entiendo, pero entiendo cómo debe sentirse sobre todo si su preciosa hija es igual a su madre, no tienes la culpa Rukia-chan pero hay que darle tiempo.

-Pero hay algo más y creo que deberías estar Ichigo-hablo en susurro, Isshin asintió y llamo a Ichigo para que los tres conversaran. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala y ninguno dijo una palabra, hasta que Rukia decidió romper el silencio.

Rukia comenzó a contarles desde que su madre murió de anemia, y que era algo probable que ella también sufriera de eso, y que su padre no le tomo mucha importancia, también comento sobre su compromiso por negocios por la cual era una de las razones por la que no quería regresar, ella apenas poseía dieciséis años y n quería ser desposada a esa edad y mucho menos con alguien que no conocía.

-¿Eso es todo?-le pregunto Ichigo al observar su silencio, ella negó y fue cuando finalmente comprendieron su miedo cuando ellos intentaban acercarse demasiado. Trato de preguntar lo más calmado posible, pero al escuchar la palabra prometido y todo lo que le había hecho su supuesto padre, le hizo hervir la sangre.

-La semana pasada conocí a mi prometido, fue algo grosero pero a mi padre no le importo en lo más mínimo, en cambio al siguiente día luego de llegar de la escuela me encontré con él y me acompaño a casa y fue cuando intento sobre pasarse conmigo, si no fuera por mi Nana que estuvo en ese momento cerca, lo habría logrado-pauso al sentir las lágrimas, tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo.-No le he contado nada a mi padre desde entonces y muchas veces ha intentado hacer lo mismo, pero mi mejor amigo Renji se ha encargado de ayudarme y protegeré.

Ichigo no sabía por qué estaba más molesto, por aquel maldito que se atrevió tocarla o aquel mejor amigo que la ayudo y no el mismo. Para la sorpresa de su padre y Rukia se acercó y el tomo de las manos, no sintió vergüenza y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-Rukia, llevo poco conociéndote pero aun así te dio sin miedo lo que pienso ¡Díselo, ve y dile a tu padre lo que ha hecho ese maldito! Y si no le importa puede irse a la mierda, el viejo, mis hermanas y yo estaremos apoyándote y no permitiremos que te cases con alguien que no quieres, ¡Ya no estás sola! ¡Ahora nos tienes a nosotros!

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron la vio llorar de la alegría, con una sonrisa tan cálida como la que le daba su madre cuando tenía miedo. Definitivamente ahora ella pertenecía a su mundo. Y la iba a proteger, ahora y siempre.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron la vio llorar de la alegría, con una sonrisa tan cálida como la que le daba su madre cuando tenía miedo. Definitivamente ahora ella pertenecía a su mundo. Y protegería esa sonrisa, la ayudaría, ahora y siempre.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado *w* ya tengo en mente los proximos tres Drabbles y son basados en canciones que me gustan mucho c:<p>

Link de la nueva adaptación: s/10730571/1/Como-si-fuera-un-sue%C3%B1o


	6. Capitulo seis: La faim et l'amour

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Hola c: se supone que hoy no actualizaría pero ya que entre en un concurso de la página "El Diario de Una Ichirukista" y bueno es un concurso de calaveritas literarias que como podrán ver es como una especie de poema con la temática de terror ya que estamos en el mes de halloween, ¡Me costo demasiado! me tarde solo en tres estrofas como dos horas ._. las rimas son más difíciles de lo que pensé pero bueno aquí traigo mi calaverita que aunque no estoy muy segura si quedo bien al menos fue divertido intentar rimar las palabras xD **

**Agradezco a todos los comentarios del Drabble anterior, y creo que pondré otro Drabble de Halloween y las canciones que me dijeron por ahí, no los responderé por que estoy estresada con una maqueta que debo entregar para mañana y aun falta mucho por hacer, espero les guste esta calaverita.**

**PD Si se preguntan por que esta escrito en versos es por que era parte de las reglas del concurso. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo seis: La faim et l'amour<strong>

-Esta historia comienza

Con el relato de un poema,

Con palabras tan sencillas

Dichas por un poeta

"El hambre es lo más importante que conocemos,

La primera lección que aprendemos.

Esta puede calmarse con ardor

Saciarse, con vigor"

-Pero, Siempre hay algo más

Una fuerza sobrenatural,

Una sed que nunca se sacia

Otro tipo de Hambre,

Una que no puede extinguirse

Que su propia existencia nos define.

La que nos convierte en humanos

Lo que nos une como hermanos.

-Es una muerte segura

Esta hambre llamada amor,

Te carcome lentamente

Te destruye fácilmente.

-Esta historia comienza

Con una chica de ojos violetas,

Con cabello negro como el carbón

Enroscado en su cuello con anhelación

De piel tan blanca como la nieve

De edad tan joven y siempre alegre

-Le gustaba aventurarse por el bosque

Perderse en muchos rincones

Vivir con la naturaleza

Ser parte de ella

-Lo que no sabía era que un par de ojos miel la vigilaban

Desde la oscuridad y en las mañanas,

Ese par de ojos la miraba

Algunas veces con amor

Y otras veces con deseo

-Quería tocarla pero muchas veces tenía miedo

Temía por lastimarla, temía por matarla

Era su condena por ser un monstruo

-De los dos tipos de hambre

Cualquiera podría perder

¿Cuál sería el más fuerte?

¿El amor o la sed de hambre?

-Cuando dejo de lado su cobardía

Tomo valor y se acercó a la chica,

Charlaban juntos en los días de verano

Hasta media noche o muy temprano

-Esta historia comienza

Con una chica de ojos violetas

Donde cuenta que se enamora

De un chico de un color naranja en su cabeza

-La chica es Rukia como una luna

Su nombre es Ichigo como un sol

Que al juntarse entre ellos

Se forma el eclipse del sol

-Esta historia termina con la chica de trágico final

Donde su amante la asesina en un bosque sin piedad

Con tanta tristeza y aflicción su vida acabo en el mismo lugar

Donde su amante lo esperaba con tanta felicidad

-Esta historia termina con la chica de ojos violetas

Que amaba tanto a la bestia que murió por ella

La bestia al verla muerta no se resistió a vivir sin ella

-El padre de la chica al ver que estaba muerta

Le apunto con el arma y ahí el fin de la bestia

Ambos se fueron juntos en un bosque sin final

Donde vivirán por siempre y hasta la eternidad.

-Al juntarse la luna y el sol

El rostro de ambos se vera

Uno al lado del otro

Desde el infinito y más allá

* * *

><p>Pensaba poner un final triste y donde ella solo moriría pero a que no soy tan mala xD espero les haya gustado, deseenme suerte :DD<p> 


	7. Capitulo siete: Intoxicated

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Hola *w* nos vemos de nuevo xD les traigo este Drabble muy lindo y que me gusto, esta inspirado en la canción Intoxicated de la banda "The Cab" por si quieren escucharla, me da gusto que les haya gustado mi primera calaverita y justo ahora subo este capitulo rápido, justo ahora tenia inspiración y no podré responder comentario, pero a cupcake le digo que no tengo nada en contra de su nombre xD solo me causo risa y me pediste que hiciera un Drabble de "What the Hell" y una canción de porta c:**

**Al resto de los comentarios les agradezco su tiempo para leer y comentar me hacen súper Happy :DD y por cierto...¡Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo siete: Intoxicated<strong>

-En una parte de la habitación Ichigo escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas, con ambos auriculares puestos y moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música, al terminar la canción con un sonido de guitarra pasaron unos segundos antes de reproducirse la siguiente melodía, ese día estaba relajado, y sin estrés no tenía tarea y estaba en un momento perfecto para descansar de sus labores de Shinigami Sustituto, Rukia haca un trabajo en la Sociedad de Almas mientras el descansaba. Cuando escucho la canción inmediatamente pensó en ella de nuevo, de todas las canciones que tenía en su pequeño mp3 esa era una de las que más lo identifican con ella.

La letra decía en ingles que ella parecía de otro mundo, y en su caso si era verdad, ella era un Shinigami, noble y era de otro mundo, y aunque lo sacara de quicio muchas veces no podría estar con otra chica que no fuera ella, pero de una extraña manera lo hacía sentir embriagado, porque entre un millón de rostros congelados, en algún momento del tiempo fracturado llega un momento en que eclipsan en sus conversaciones y es como si la conociera de toda la vida y casi siempre las palabras pasaban de largo pero la conversación seguía, y juntos podrían ser los únicos allí. Por qué él no podría estar con otra chica que no fuera ella, porque no podría encontrar nunca a otra enana que lo volviera loco.

Y aunque fueran al cielo, volando alto, fueran a la luna, aunque fuese día o de noche, no necesitaban una palabra para saber lo que sentían. Porque ella solo podía animarlo y podía mantenerlo de pie, o si se caía sería capaz de caerse con él.

Sus ojos color violeta eran como un trago de Whisky, lo calentaban como una noche de verano, una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella era que no era como las demás, tenía una actitud especial, no era romántica ni cursi, tenía una fuerte actitud y no era una niña mimada que conseguía lo que quisiera, ella era amable y considerada, pero juraba que cuando ella le dijera por primera vez que lo necesitaba con ella, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de preguntarle si podía beberla esa noche, y era hombre claro, pero él no quería cerca solo una cara bonita, con una dulce sonrisa y una sonrisa gigante, el solo quería despertar con ella cada día, él siempre la salvaba de cualquier peligro, pero ahora quería que ella fuera su salvadora esa misma noche, porque sinceramente él no podría tener a otra chica, ella lo hacía sentir diferente.

A veces se sentía desmayado, cuando la tocaba, si dolía todo el tiempo, entonces Kurosaki Ichigo debía estar absolutamente enamorado, quería estar con ella definitivamente , quería obtener su corazón directamente, sin tener que jugar al cazador, quería sentirlo cada vez que despertara junto a ella. Si decía palabras tan cursis debía estar muy loco y enamorado.

Ella era de otro mundo y definitivamente no podría querer a nadie más, porque Kuchiki Rukia, lo tenía embriagado.


	8. Capitulo ocho: Bad Girl

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Otro capitulo :DD ¿A que no se lo esperaban? **

**Ni yo ._. xD estaba aburrida y me puse escuchar otra canción de la banda The Cab, se nota que no me gusta esta banda xD**

**y al escuchar esta canción me inspiro en un Drabble muy cortito c: si mañana me da tiempo escribo otro, aun no queda mucho por leer ya que nos faltan 22 drabbles para terminar, o al menos que quieran más (? espero les guste les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen, Se llama "Bad" de la banda "The Cab"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo ocho: Bad Girl<strong>

-Ichigo se dio la vuelta sin ver el rostro lloroso de la chica que una vez amo, la chica se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas y sollozando levemente, él quería darse la vuelta y disculparse como era debido, pero solo eso causaría que su ahora ex novia se sintiera peor. Se volteó y pudo verla, cabello anaranjado y largo, ojos grises y grandes atributos. Inoue Orihime era una chica hermosa, lo era sin duda, pero era hora de seguir adelante y así lo hizo. Sabiendo que era observada levanto la vista y él sonrió, se disculpó y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le agradeció y reanudo su marcha.

Se sentía como si fuera ayer que ambos estaban enamorados ¿Por qué eso se había roto?, sabía que nunca debió darse media vuelta y marcharse, pero ya tenía suficiente y estaba rompiendo su corazón. Ella lo había amado de la forma que debía, pero no era nada de lo que hacía o decía, ella era hermosa, inteligente y era buena. Pero él no quería una niña buena.

Porque la quería mala, quería una chica mala, quería un amor loco sin aburrición,

Quería una chica que estuviera afuera hasta tarde, que sea gruñona y que si la llamaba al teléfono ella no contestara.

Quería una chica que no le importara que hablaran de ella y que no tuviera miedo a enseñar el dedo, que sea orgullosa y que lo sacara de sus casillas. Y sabía que Orihime era buena persona, que había sido una buena novia, era muy linda pero no podía. Él quería una chica mala, una que lo volviera loco, una con quien siempre peleara, quería una chica mala y sentirse como en una fiesta de rock n roll, quería una chica mala.

Estaba harto de lo predecible, cansado de actuar lógico, iba a conseguirlo esta noche, quería algo físico y real no algo invisible, estaba cansado de ser un buen chico, quería ser malo.

Quería una chica como Rukia, una chica mala, que lo volviera loco y que a pesar de su tamaño lograba darle buenas palizas.


	9. Capitulo nueve: Angel with a Shotgun

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Hola :DD hoy les traigo un drabble de una canción que ame mucho que es de la banda The cab... otra vez xD es que sus canciones son geniales xD bueno estas semanas las tengo muy cansadas xD los viernes ahora de paso de que hago deportes ahora trabajo de voluntaria en un refugio de animales c: ayer fui y hay un montón de perritos y gatitos todos monos ya quiero cuidarles y darles hamor del bueno (? respondo comentarios :DD**

** .3363: Me alegro que te guste, y este también esta re linda la canción xD  
><strong>

**Pastelito: leí el doujinshi y me mate de risa xD tengo un montón en mi lapto y este no lo tenia te amo por mandármelo y claro que haré un Drabble con eso xDDD esta muy bueno , incluso estoy pensando en agregarle otro par de cositas para que sea más divertido xD**

**SangoSarait. JAJAJAJ eso siempre lo he dicho si no hay bullying en un relación ya sea de amistad o amorosa NO HAY AMOR XD  
><strong>

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q : Lo se, lo se xD es que me ha encantado la canción y bueno para mi que Rukia le queda bien la facha de chica mala bueno o al menos a mi parecer xD Te amo con todo my kokoro por los comentarios, espero uno de estos okay o.o? xDDD **

**Nelly-san: estoy trabajando en ello así que toca esperar xD y bueno.. me alegro que te guste c: **

**FJKimi: Si es así como dices...¿Donde estará mi :SexyBonbonChicoMalo: lo estoy esperando (? siendo sincera me gustan los que son lindos y tiernos pero nah xD no va conmigo prefiero los malos y divertidos, los que son tiernos de alguna forma me aburren en cambio con uno malo siempre vives una aventura cada día y como a mi no me gusta divertirme xD pfff claro no digo que me gustan tipo malandros de la esquina pero si me gusta tipo los libros que veo c: psea: Jude Ryder, Travis Maddox, Adonis, Daemon, Eric Z, Bjork y miles miles más :v**

**Recomendación de siempre: Escuchar la canción mientras leen c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nueve: Angel with a shotgun<strong>

-Rukia abrazo a Ichigo por última vez antes de que se fuera en el transporte que lo llevaría de su lado, tenía ganas de llorar pero odiaba hacerlo, así que se dedicó a estrecharlos entre sus brazos por un largo rato más, cuando tenían que separarse, Ichigo la beso por ultima ve y le regalo una sonrisa, se agacho y abrazo a su pequeña hija de ojos violetas y piel blanquita como su madre, la niña se despidió también con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo que su padre estaría lejos un tiempo. Luego de despedirse beso el vientre de su esposa donde esperaba otro pequeño hijo.

Subió al autobús y miro hacia atrás, dejando lo que tanto amaba en lugar seguro. Ichigo Kurosaki era un militar de Japón, y justo ahora había una guerra a la que no podía fallar, Rusia había contra atacado a la nación de Japón recientemente, lo que significaba una guerra muy pronto. En todo el camino no hablo con nadie, todos sus compañeros estaban igual de triste o melancólicos como el por la despedida. Recordó que cuando conoció ahora a su esposa Rukia ella siempre le recordaba lo valiente que era, y sobre todo que era un Angel con escopeta.

Era un ángel, un ángel con escopeta.

El tiempo paso y ya se estaba preparando para ir a la guerra, se unió con todos sus compañeros y se desearon suerte entre ellos, incluso se despidieron por si acaso. El tanque se abrió y todos salieron a sus puestos.

-Saquen las armas-dijo el jefe de la tropa.-La batalla ha iniciado. Y así lo hizo. Mientras, corría, disparaba pensaba en muchas cosas. ¿Eres un santo o pecador? Si el amor era una pelea, entonces estaba seguro de que moriría, con su corazón en un solo disparo. Ellos decía que antes de empezar una guerra, es mejor saber por qué estas luchando, el luchaba por su esposa, por su hija, y por su futuro pequeño que estaba en camino. Bueno porque ella era todo lo que adoraba, si era amor y protección lo que quería, entonces un soldado seria. Porque era un ángel con escopeta, peleando hasta que la guerra está ganada, no le importaba si el cielo no lo aceptaba de regreso, iba a dejar ir su fe solo para poder mantenerlos a salvo, muchos no comprendían sus razones, pero ¿No entendían que era lo único importante que tenía? Y él quería vivir, no solo sobrevivir esta guerra.

Entendía que a veces para ganar, tenía que pecar, pero eso no quería decir que no era un creyente.

Escondería sus alas esta noche, ya que antes de empezar una guerra se necesita una razón para pelear, ellos eran todo lo que él amaba y adoraba, si amor era lo que querían, un soldado seria.


	10. Capitulo diez: Clock Strikes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo.**

**Hola :D me extrañaron eh (? perdón por la tardanza justo hoy salí de vacaciones c: y es que me pondré al día, al menos me fue bien en la escuela. A parte de que en mi tiempo libre en vez de escribir, leía libros o veía series en internet xD antes de responder comentarios quería dejarles un mensaje que ya puse en mi perfil hace tiempo pero es para que sepan. **

**No continuare escribiendo Fanfics, pero no se alarmen xD primero voy a terminar las historias que ya tengo escritas y es que me voy a dedicar a escribir historias propias en Wattpad, incluso ya comencé con una y les dejare el link de la historia por si quieren leer, incluso una chica me anda haciendo un trailer para la historia y ando súper emocionada :DD. No es que no quiera escribir mas Fanfics es solo que no lo haré toda mi vida, quiero probar escribiendo otro tipo de cosas. **

**-Respondo comentarios c: **

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: La verdad es que también me dio risa cuando leí la traducción pero el resto de la letra es bien bonita y me gusto c: JAJAJA ya me imagine a Ichigo también xD ay que besha tu c: yo también te quiero aw c: espero y te guste esta xD tengo preparadas otras por hay, y planeo llegar si o si a los 30 Drabbles xD  
><strong>

**-Pastelito: Tu forma de escribir me recuerda a mi mejor amiga que la extraño xD Espero te guste este c,: y como que a todas le dio risa lo de Ángel con escopeta xDDDD**

**A las demás chicas les agradezco sus comentarios, gracias por leer, le mando abrazos de osos y besitos c: espero les guste esto :v las amo Bay :v**

**Link de la historia de Wattpad: story/27200079-endlessly**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo once: Clock strikes <strong>

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando? Al principio solo sentía que era unos días, luego unas semanas, hasta que sintió como las semanas se convertían en meses y como estos se transformaron en años. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. Pero seguiría esperando. Ambas seguirían esperando.

Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer, era su cumpleaños nuevo veinte y como siempre su novio Kurosaki Ichigo le tenía preparada una sorpresa de cumpleaños, una fiesta con sus amigos y familia y por supuesto un gran regalo. El día comenzó como cualquier otro día pero con la diferencia de que había estado sintiéndose mal, fue a la universidad donde cursaba su tercer año de arquitectura, felicitaciones de sus amigos, pequeños regalos, y mucho más. En la tarde la sorpresa de cumpleaños no le tomo desprevenida, en cambio era algo que se esperaba pero aun así estaba emocionada por estar con todos sus seres queridos. Ichigo no estaba, pero no era algo del otro mundo, nadie sabía la sorpresa que le llevaría a su novia y espero pacientemente, pero nunca llego.

Habían pasado dos días de su cumpleaños y nunca le volvió a ver, aparte de sentirse mal por no saber de su estado, había comenzado a sentirse peor cada día, le dolía el estómago y no paraba de vomitar. Su familia no sabía dónde estaba, y fue cuando decidió buscar ayuda de la policía, hasta que le encontraron.

Su auto estaba destrozado en un pequeño barranco cerca de la carretera, junto con otro carro que recibió el mayor golpe. Llevaron inmediatamente los cuerpos a emergencia, en el otro carro estaba una pareja de ancianos que murieron casi al instante del impacto, pero Ichigo aun respiraba, aún estaba vivo.

En el carro encontraron un regalo con peluches destrozados, un perrito que perdió la pata en el accidente y dos anillos de plata. Su regalo era pedirle matrimonio.

Ichigo sobrevivió pero aún no despertaba, conectado a maquinas era que podía sobrevivir, muchas veces le preguntaron por la decisión de desconectarlo y dejarle descansar, pero Rukia no se rendiría, ella le esperaría.

No pasaba un día en que no le visitara, y aunque no pudiera oírla siempre le contaba lo que pasaba, había terminado su estudio, le contaba de sus hermanas, de su padre, incluso del pequeño perrito sin una pata que logro sobrevivir, de los nuevos amigos que había hecho, de cómo se había unido más con su hermano, como le iba a sus amigos; le contaba todo, con detalles. Incluso le conto que si despertaba se llevaría una gran sorpresa, y quería esperar a que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Ya había dejado de llorar, ahora todo el tiempo estaba contenta, estaba segura de que despertaría, lo esperarían, y estarían con el toda su vida.

Y lo hizo. Luego de dos años de tristeza y esperanza, por fin despertó. Y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña de cabello naranja dormida a su lado


	11. Regalo de Navidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor: Tite Kubo. ****Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo "Mis fic ichiruki" y mi amigo secreto es...Chan Chan Chan... ¡Tatiana Agudelo Ceballos mejor conocida como Aleyzha! Su petición fue un Fanfic Ichiruki de navidad lo cual Rukia le diera un regalo a Ichigo. **

**Tatiana espero que te guste este regalo, no sabia que colocar de regalo así que puse lo que pensé que sería muy lindo, a parte de que la intención es la que cuenta :DD y aunque no se quien eres ¡Feliz Navidad! **

**Este Fanfic esta dedicado a parte de obviamente a Tatiana, a mi mejor amiga Cande, y a una personita especial que ya nos abandono: Mi abuela te extraño mucho y se como te encantaba la navidad, extraño que me digas que me pinto el cabello :cc ella sola entiende.**

**-Respondo comentarios del Drabble anterior :D **

**- .3363 : Aw gracias que besha, igual para ti también espero te guste este capitulo y ¡Feliz navidad! besitos.**

**-SangoSarait: Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero te guste este capítulo besitos y ¡Feliz Navidad! **

**-Pastelito: Ay pastelito JAJAJ siempre me sacas una risa cuando leo tus comentarios xD yo también me reí con el Doujinshi xD tal vez sea el próximo Drabble y que bueno que te gustara el anterior, este esta un poco más largo y espero que te guste, te mando galletitas, besitos y una ¡Feliz navidad! :D**

**-nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: que bueno que te guste :,3 se me olvido decirlo pero esta basado en un hecho de la vida real xD me encontré la historia por internet y la escribí casi igual excepto por que Rukia tuvo un bebe en la versión de la vida real eso no paso pero la chica se quedo con su novio hasta que desperto c: espero que te guste este que esta más largo y ¡Feliz navidad y besitos!  
><strong>

**Y feliz navidad a todos los demás que leen mis Drabbles, besitos y galletitas para todos :v **

**Y bueno ya que estamos en estas épocas ¿Que esperan de regalo de navidad? Yo no espero mucho pero mientras me regalen libros yo soy feliz :DD estoy comenzando una colección y quiero tener un montón de mis libros favoritos. Quiero la saga de Divergente que es mi favorita D,:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Regalo de navidad.<strong>

-El día más esperado del año por fin había llegado, comida, regalos y tiempo en familia. En la ciudad de Karakura apenas ya eran las ocho de la mañana y ya todos se movían de un lado a otro para preparar el gran día, muchos decoraban sus casas, cocinaban, o simplemente iban a comprar regalos para sus seres queridos. Pero mientras todos celebraban felices había alguno que no lo estaban tanto.

Ichigo se había despertado esa mañana con un humor de mil demonios, y a pesar de que en las calles estuviera tan heladas que podía ver su aliento congelarse, había salido a caminar, no sabía a donde iba ni por qué lo hacía solo quería que este día pasara realmente rápido para no tener que recordar, cuando se fijó adonde había llegado no se sorprendió demasiado, todos los años era lo mismo. Siempre lograba llegar a la tumba de su madre.

No le gustaba celebrar la navidad, era uno de los días del año en el que prefería pasarla a solas, ni siquiera quería acercarse a sus hermanas. La navidad era la época preferida de Masaki, solía decorar la casa todos los años, de formas diferentes ella sola, cocinaba su delicioso pastel de chocolate especial e invitaba a muchos amigos a una genial fiesta. Pero desde que murió, nunca quiso decorar la casa de navidad de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Rukia estaba emocionada por esta época del año, cuando era niña solía celebrar con Renji y sus amigos decorando con cosas que encontraban y robaban comida de alta clase para darse un pequeño festín con sus amigos. Cuando fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, Byakuya le conto acerca de cómo Hisana se emocionaba con decorar la casa y cocinar ella misma. Era la primera vez que iba a celebrar la navidad con Ichigo y el mundo humano.

En la Sociedad de Almas era diferente del mundo humano, no se daban regalos y no hacían reuniones enormes o fiestas en familia. Luego de que le preguntara a Orihime como celebraban la navidad, se emocionó contando como se daban regalos, y pasaban un buen tiempo; incluso la iba a ayudar a preparar una fiesta de navidad.

Invito a sus amigos de la Sociedad de almas, invito a los amigos de la escuela, como Chad, Uryuu e incluso a Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, y obviamente a la familia de Ichigo y a Urahara junto con Jinta, y Ururu. Rukia pregunto a Isshin donde estaba Ichigo a lo que él solo le respondió.

-Debe estar con Masaki ahora, no es su época preferida del año. Rukia comprendió que no era fácil para el si era una época que pasaba con su madre, ella también se sintió así cuando Byakuya le conto sobre su hermana Hisana y su apego a celebrar navidad, se había sentido mal y no quería celebrarlo. Luego se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de recordarla, era haciendo lo que ella amaba hacer.

La fiesta seria en casa de la familia Kurosaki, mientras los amigos de Ichigo decoraban la casa y Yuzu cocinaba, Rukia decidió salir con Karin a comprar los regalos. Fue fácil comprar para sus amigos, y su familia, pero la única persona que no estaba tachada en su lista era Ichigo. Él no era alguien como Renji a quien podías regalarle ropa, como su Ni-sama y algo del Embajador de Algas, o como Orihime y una caja de dulces y un enorme peluche Era alguien testarudo y muy impredecible aunque Karin le decía que podía regalarle cualquier cosa, ella quería regalarle algo especial.

-Ichigo le encantaba el pastel de chocolate de mama-le dijo la pelinegra de vuelta a casa.-Yuzu podría ayudarte a prepararlo.

Yuzu la ayudo encantada, y un cuarto paras las tres de la tarde ya todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba esperar a que Ichigo volviera a casa.

Por otro lado, Ichigo se despidió de la tumba de su madre y camino por las calles de Karakura, debía volver a casa y hacer como todos los años. Encerrarse en su habitación, escuchar música y evitar a su familia hasta que se acabara esa época de Navidad.

Decidió pasar por donde Urahara a saludar, pero no había nada. No le pareció muy extraño, de seguro tenían planes. Camino en las calles de Karakura, donde muchos estaban en casa celebrando con su familia, solo unos pocos se encontraban solos en la calle, como él.

Cuando por fin llego a casi se quedó parado en medio de la acera, habían muérdagos, luces navideñas, y muchos otros adornos que hacían que la casa luciera como cuando Masaki estaba. Apretó su puño y entro a casa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Ichigo indignado, todos callaron y le prestaron atención.

-Rukia-chan ha querido celebrar navidad en el mundo humano, y la hemos ayudado a hacer una fiesta-le explico Yuzu, el dirigió la mirada a la pelinegra quien lo miraba con su cara tan seria, conocía esa cara, y era la que se preocupaba por él, la que quería hablar con él.

-¡Entonces celebren su estúpida navidad!-Ichigo azoto la puerta y se fue, todos decidieron hacer caso y seguir celebrando la fiesta que tano habían preparado.

-Me preocupa Kurosaki-Kun-dijo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-No te preocupes Inoue-san, se le pasara.

Isshin pensó en ir a hablar de una vez por todas con su hijo, tomo un abrigo e iba a salir, antes de que alguien la detuviera.

-Kurosaki-san, sé que quiere hablar con Ichigo pero, déjeme ir a mí a hacerlo-le rogo Rukia, Isshin sonrió y solo le pregunto algo antes de dejarla marchar.

-¿Sabes dónde esta no es así?-. Rukia asintió.

Rukia siguió a Ichigo al rio, sabía que estaría ahí porque le conocía demasiado, y tenía razón allí estaba con las piernas estiradas mirando hacia el cielo, se paró a su lado y no era necesario que ella comenzara la conversación, él sabía que ella le había seguido y que quería hablar pero no tenía ganas.

-Lo siento por comportarme de ese modo-le dijo incomodo.-Pero no tengo ganas de hablar, Rukia.

-No Ichigo, vamos a hablar y no me importa si tú quieres o no-le dijo.-Cuéntame qué demonios te pasa.

-Navidad era la época favorita de mama-le explico.

-Esa es una tonta excusa para odiarla-le dijo directamente, y era verdad era tonto.

-¿Tú que podrías entender?-replico Ichigo, pero al ver la sonrisa de Rukia quedo confundido.

-También era la favorita de Hisana, según Nii-sama.

-¿Entonces cómo es que estas tan feliz con celebrar la navidad?-le pregunto sin entender.

-Si esa persona es importante para ti, y es su época favorita-dijo en suspiro.-Que mejor forma de recordar a esa persona que haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Ichigo quedo en silencio y entonces Rukia comprendió que nunca había pensado en ello pero era sencillo, no había conocido a su hermana y la única forma de hacerlo es hacer lo que ella amaba hacer, para conocer más de ella y jamás olvidarse de ella.

-Es tan…-suspiro.-Difícil.

-No lo pienses demasiado, solo hazlo-le dijo.-No eches a perder esta fecha pensando en lo cuanto la extrañas en vez de pasar tiempo con tu padre y con tus hermanas Ichigo, ellos están ahora, aquí, para ti.

-Tienes razón-soltó.

-Me impresionas, pensé que tomaría más tiempo hacer reaccionar esa cabezota que tienes-dijo entre risas.-Ya iba recurrir a los golpes.

-Estamos en navidad no seas tan molesta-dijo entre risas. Pero Rukia no pudo aguantarse, se levantó y ante la mirada confundida del peli naranja, levanto su pierna y le pateo tan duro como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

-¡Joder! ¡Maldita!-grito entre jadeos.

-Eso es por ser un gilipollas-le dijo.-Tengo un regalo para ti, Ichigo.

-¿Así que es?-pregunto aturdido.

-Realmente no sabía que podía regalarte, y sé que no es el mejor regalo, pero Yuzu y Karin me han ayudado a preparar tu pastel de chocolate favorito.-le dijo y le tendió una caja roja con un lazo verde.-Feliz Navidad Ichigo.

-Es el mejor regalo-dijo sonriendo.-Gracias, feliz navidad también.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron de nuevo a casa, y esta sería la primera navidad de Rukia junto con Ichigo.


End file.
